


Slippery Slope

by LadyAhiru



Category: The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Joey, First Kiss, First Time, I wrote this in 15 minutes instead of working, M/M, Oil as Lube, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Set during shooting of Season 2, Top! Henry, Turkish Oil Wrestling, no condoms (USE CONDOMS IN REAL LIFE KIDS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: When the producers want to use Turkish oil wrestling for filming Henry is eager to train with Joey.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Heather and Gracie, You know what you did
> 
> Turkish is a real sport where two trunk-like hairy men get oiled up and try to put their hand in the other one's pants. I am not making this shit up.

Joey was fucking furious. At the world, at himself but mostly at the Witchers producers. There was an upcoming episode about a Continent-wide sports tournament and Geralt and Jaskier were supposed to participate. The fact itself was not an issue. He was pretty fit and he could deal with most things, what was an issue was that the producers had decided to torture him.

Bad enough that his crush on Henry turned from an “Oh hot celebrity” into “I want to have his babies!” in all but five minutes after he had met him and only grown from there. It was bad enough that the older actor was built like a Greek statue, no he also had to be funny, nice and a huge nerd, checking all of Joeys boxes.

When the producers had told him and Henry that they would have to do Turkish Oil wrestling he had stared open-mouthed at Henry who had just shrugged and agreed and afterwards he had still been in shock when Henry had said: “We should train so the movements look fluid!” and like the fool in love he was he had agreed.

Which is how he found himself on Henrys rented roof patio, only dressed in tight pants and slicked up with glistening olive oil staring at Henry's broad shimmering chest.

“Okay, so the goal of the sport is to wiggle your hand into your opponent’s pants, clear?”

Joey nodded, already way beyond words. He prayed to every deity listening to not get a hard on but the feral look in Henry's eyes made that near impossible. “Yes…clear….” He stuttered out.

“Well, obviously no biting and stuff.”

Oh god, Joey pressed his eyes shut for a moment imagining Henry biting at his neck and whimpers almost inaudible. This was how he died, slick with oil and an almost naked Henry about to pounce at him. If he left now he could fake his death, change his name and flee to a Tibetan cloister in a day or two.

“Ready?”

Fuck no, he wasn’t, he never would be. “Sure Cavill prepare to go down.” Fake bravado as his only weapon Joey tried to find a strong and heavy stance before waiting for Henry's phone timer to run out, signalizing for them to start.

As he had predicted Henry pounced at him, grabbing both his arms and tried to pull them over his head but the oil did allow the younger man to wiggle out of the hold. Joey tried his best to think unsexy thoughts but it was a lost cause. He could smell the oil but also Henry's underlying musk underneath it and he could feel himself getting hard in his pants.

Fuck, this was how he would get fired for sexual harassment and-

Henry laughed and flipped him onto his stomach, pushing and rubbing right against his butt, oil squishing between them and tried to get his hand in front of Joey’s pants. Panic bubbled up in the young singer and he elbowed Henry in the stomach to get out from under him. His best bet was to win and end this so he could take the world coldest shower. Sadly Henry was way stronger than him and once again he was pressed into the floor and this time Henry's hand easily reached into his pants, brushing over his hard cock.

He could feel the older actor freeze up and he held as still as possible. He was about to apologize, give an excuse any excuse as Henry's hand wiggled into his boxer shorts and wrapped around his cock.

“Tell me now if you don’t want….”

“Henry please.”

“Fuck!”

Henry let himself lean down onto Joey and to the singer’s surprise and delight he could feel that Henry was as hard as he was. Before he could react Henry's other hand pushed his pants down over the globes of his butt and he could feel the other man shimmy down.

“Hen? What are you…? Holy shit!”

He could feel Henry's chuckle more than he could hear it, the sound swallowed by his own butt cheeks as Henry started to lick at his hole. Joey was uncertain if he should push up against Henry's hot mouth or continue to fuck into his hand. Whimpering he tried to spread his legs further, only to be stopped by the pants that still clung to his legs.

“Henry….please….I….”

“I got you, Joey….”

The pants were pulled off completely and soon Joey found himself kneeling on the wooden, oily floor, ass high up in the air to give Henry better access.

“I want…Joey can I…I want…fuck…” Henry's words were muffled by the sound of him pushing his tongue into Joey, who could only whimper instead of answering.

“Joey…Joey…let me…let me have you. I…please….”

Fuck, how could Joey refuse? He knew he and Henry had both gotten a complete health checkup three weeks ago before shooting started again so he nodded.

“Yes….please…okay…”

As soon as the words left his mouth he could feel one of Henrys long and thick fingers teasing his rim. His cock felt hot and heavy in the other man’s hand who was still jerking him relentlessly only stopping when he felt that Joey was about to come.

“Turn around…wanna see you.”

Slipping on the wet floor it took Joey a while to switch positions but finally, he was situated on his back, knees tilted up to his chest and staring at Henry who had undressed while he had moved and leaned in until their noses were almost brushing against each other.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Fuck Henry, yes! Yes!”

The older actor pressed his lips against Joey the same moment as he pushed two fingers into the musician, twisting and scissoring them and spreading more oil inside him.

“Joey…sweet Joey…I…gods….wanted to do this forever.”

“Fuck…fuckfuckfuck!”

Whining Joey pushed back against Henry's hand as he pulled him down for another sloppy and filthy kiss. Spit and oil mixed on their faces but they both didn’t care, too caught up with the intense feelings.

“In me! Now! Please, wanna feel you stretch me out. Wanna feel you tomorrow!”

“Shit, Joey!”

Pulling his fingers out of the singer Henry grunted and grabbed Joey’s hips before lining himself up at Joey’s hole and slowly pushing in. They both hissed at the sensation and Henry threw his head back in pleasure.

“You feel so good Joey…my beautiful songbird.”

“Oh god….I….Henry….Henry!”

Joey knew that this would ruin him for all other men, there was nobody who could ever satisfy him like this ever again. Henry´s grunts were like music to his ears and he brutally clawed his hands into the other's biceps holding on for dear life as Henry continued to fuck into him in long and hard thrusts.

He moaned loudly, not caring if Henry's neighbours could hear him as he pushed back against Henry's prick. “I…I can’t hold any longer Hen…I…”

“Yes….beautiful songbird. Come for me.”

Gurgling and grunting Joey let got and hot pearly streaks of seed mixed with the oil and sweat on their abdomens. He was shivering, overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm and could only barely feel Henry pulling out and coating him with his own hot cum before the older man pressed down on him, half lying on top of him and lacing their fingers together.

He was barely breathing steadily and unable to form clear thoughts or even words when Henry pressed the softest of kisses onto his lips.

“Joey….are you ok? I did not hurt you?”

“Mhm…” The singer nodded and wrapped his free arm around Henrys back, holding him close.

“I….Joey?”

“Mhmm???”

“So…look this is not how I had planned this but… I wanted to ask you out properly before…but well…you are so….” Henry sighed loudly and Joey could nothing but smile widely at the information.

“Go on….”

Laughing Henry kissed him again and nuzzled his nose against the crook of his neck.

“Will you go out with me? On a proper date?”

“Mhm…will it contain more oil wrestling?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I mean we still need to practice…and practice and…” Laughing he rubbed against Joey, the oil making it very slippery.

“Good….I want to make sure Geralt and Jaskier give a great performance…” he paused for a moment. “Well…as great as it can be with their pants still on….”

“So is that a yes?”

Smiling Joey grabbed a fistful of Henry's hair, tugging him closer and filling the sinful moan that left the other man’s mouth at the motion away for later.

“Yes. I will go out with you. I am kinda crazy about you.”

“I am crazy about you too….”

Happily smiling Joey closed his eyes and let his head fall back down against the hard floor.

“We should shower….”

“We should….”

None of them made any instance to move for the next ten minutes and when they finally made it to the shower it took them almost an hour before they started to get clean.


End file.
